Display technology is advancing in the areas of augmented reality (AR) and virtual reality (VR) to provide users with more immersive visual experiences. For example, in some AR applications, generated imagery is displayed to a user via a transparent display that also allows the user to view the surrounding physical environment. The generated imagery enhances or augments the user's experience or knowledge of the surrounding physical environment.
In some implementations an optical waveguide can be used to spatially translate a generated image from one position to another position in an optical system. For example, in a near-eye display (NED) device, an optical waveguide can spatially translate propagating light rays representing imagery generated by a microdisplay and convey them toward an eye of a user. Such technology may be incorporated into an NED device in the form of eyeglasses, goggles, a helmet, a visor, or some other type of eyewear.